wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus
"Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus" is the thirteenth episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on January 27, 2011. The episode was written by Eva Almos and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, the Kratt brothers find a herd of walruses in the Bearing Sea to find out why walruses look the way they do. They soon discover that inventor Zach Varmitech has stolen a pearl called the Arctic Pearl from a museum and has persuaded fashion designer Donita Donata to help him find pearls in the Bearing Sea so he can make money, and to the benefit of Donita, she can make pearl-themed fashions. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers are hanging out with a moose, which they believe has weird features that play a role in its life. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers ride their Manta Riders to a herd of walruses in the Bearing Sea to find out why walruses look the way they do. Meanwhile, Zach Varmitech, with a pearl called the Arctic Pearl, which one of his Zachbots stole from a museum, convinces fashion designer Donita Donata to work with him to find pearls in the Bearing Sea so he can make money, and to the benefit of Donita, she can make pearl-themed fashions. Later, while plotting, the case holding the Arctic Pearl cuts one of Zach's fingers. A Zachbot squirts a lot ointment on the finger, and due to the slipperiness, Zach drops the Arctic Pearl into the water. Donita calls and says she will come soon to collect that Pearl. To keep his promise, Zach orders his Zachbots to dive into the water to search for the Arctic Pearl. The Kratt brothers find out that walruses use their whiskers and tusks to find clams hidden under the ocean floor, and that they eat clams by sucking them out of their shells. But then, the Kratt brothers find out that Zach's Zachbots have been spying on them. They activate their Walrus Creature Power Suits and pursue them up to the surface, where they overhear Zach's plan to find the Arctic Pearl and the Bearing Sea's pearls. Later, Zachbots set up a system to bring pearls found by mind-controlled walruses in the water to mind-controlled walruses above water to extract the pearls from the clams. The Kratt brothers disguise themselves as mind-controlled walruses after Zachbots place mind-control helmets on them. Then Donita Donata arrives in her jet. Zach tries to stop Donita from realizing that he lost the Pearl, but Donita is only grows more suspicious. While they argue, Martin calls out that he found the Arctic Pearl, which Zach and Donita hear. To avoid them getting their hands on the pearl, Martin rolls it into the water. The Kratt brothers head into the water with Zachbots following them. After Chris finds the Arctic Pearl, the Zachbots chase after Kratt brothers, in which they all end up getting destroyed. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers turn off the mind-control device, freeing the walruses. Refusing to give up, Zach freezes the water around his boat, trapping the walruses and the Kratt brothers in the water under a thick sheet of ice. This does not stop the walruses, as they bash through the ice with their heads. One bursts through the ice under Zach's feet, launching him up into the air, and onto a ledge, where he hangs by his overcoat. Donita also decides to leave. Later, at their Tortuga, the Wild Kratts summarize what they have found out about the features of walruses. The show transitions into the ending live action segment, in which the Kratt brothers mention several animals with features which they think are unusual. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech *Donita Donata *unknown Wild Kratts kid (boy), please find out! *unknown Wild Kratts kid (girl), please find out! Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Walrus|'Walrus']]: Blobby *Giant Pacific Octopus *Clam Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Wombat * Termite Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Bornean orangutan (called Orangutan) *Big free-tailed bat (called Bat) *Gelada (called Gelada baboon) *Moose *African bush elephant (called Elephant) *Grant's zebra *Lion *Common warthog (called Warthog) *Giant anteater *Blue wildebeest (called Wildebeest) *Southern white rhinoceros (called Rhino) *Lappet-faced vulture (called Vulture) *Galapagos tortoise (called Tortoise) *Marabou stork (called Stork) Key Facts * Trivia * The ecological topics shown in the cartoon segment are odd-looking animal features, pearl hunting, and remote-controlled animals. * Koki can screen The Security Cameras footages. References ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Eva Almos Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes on home video